samuraipizzacatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Crossdressing scenes
In some episodes the characters are engaged in crossdressing. Usually it is the Big cheese who cross-dresses. Others cross-dressers are Jerry Atric, the Rescue Team, Speedy, and the Ninja Crows. Some scenes appeared in the only in KNT episodes. =Big Cheese= Big Cheese is usually cross-dresses as a Cheerleader Episode 5 Speedy is using his telescope to see who has ordered the pizza and sees Big Cheese in a cheerleader outfit. Speedy yells, "That's one ugly girl!!!" That makes Speedy lose his control and crash into the Big Cheese and eventually kiss him. This is Speedy's first kiss and the Big Cheese's first kiss. Flowers everywhere. They get disgusted Episode 8 Big Cheese is remembering his preparation for the music contest. Ruby made the outfit. She was told it's for the Big Cheese's nicese but it's really for him. Until Ruby saw him. The Big Cheese tells her that he's going to get her. Episode 12 Big Cheese was dressed as Geisha while walking and thinking about the Bad Bird`s plan to defeat the Pizza Cats. "A man was looking at the Big Cheese's legs thinking he's a girl, but he found out the girl is ugly. That seen only in KNT episode (number 13)." Episode 13 Big Cheese is celebrating the victory over the Pizza Cats. He continues to cheer on the balcony until the sun beam almost hit him and he fell down and hit the floor revealing he's wearing girls' white underwear. "He freak out while he's on the floor. His freak out appeared only in KNT episode (number 14)." Later, Jerry tells him that people pointed when he wearing it, but the Big Cheese says, let them point. "The Big Cheese was waving his arms up in the arm before Jerry talk to them. This only in KNT episode (number 14)." Later, the Big Cheese literary exploded when the plan failed while he's wearing the cheerleader outfit. Episode 15 He wearing (what is it?) He enjoys it until Yard Bird shows up and the Big Cheese gets angry. Episode 17 A little dance number. Big Cheese as a cheerleader he was hit by a baseball Episode 19 Big Cheese as a tutor in a Charm School. Episode 20 Big Cheese was dressed as Geisha in a restaurant. It can be seen only in KNT episode (number 21). Episode 22 Big Cheese is choosing the outfit for the Princes Vi`s movie. First outfit is lady-in-waiting, a Geisha, a school girl, or Something sexy Episode 23 Big Cheese is eating sushi while he's wearing a cosmetics sells woman outfit. Episode 31 coming soon he went crazy. This happen when the Polly is trying to recover her flute. Episode 33 Big Cheese in his night sleep outfit. Episode 34 A gold statues of a Big Cheese as a Geisha and a ballerina appears in the episode. Episode 35 Big cheese is thinking of quiting being the bad guy. Episode 36 He was sleeping and he woke up all of sudden. He wears a female boxing outfit and Jerry Atric joins him. Episode 37 coming soon Episode 40 Big Cheese is remembering how he was kicked off the subway. Episode 41 Big Cheese dressed as a woman on a spa vacation. Episode 42 Big Cheese as a cheerleader to support (encourage) Bullshot Bill. When Big Cheese show off his girls' white underwear it freak everyone out and they stare at him including the Princess. He yells at the Rescue team that he's the better cheerleader and he cheers to Bullshot bill. He encouragement Bullshot to reverse the hole. He wonders when Jerry gonna shot Speedy. Not knowing Bad Bird stop them. He exploded in anger while, wearing the cheerleader outfit. Episode 44 Episode 45 coming soon Big Cheese was dressed as Geisha while his younger self freak out and tells him that he's not related to him because he's ugly. Later he and his younger self dressed as Geishas. Episode 47 It is Christmas. Big Cheese is running to his stocking to find what is his present. He thinks that the present is a dance partner who is pretty and handsome as himself. But he founds that Jerry was in the stocking Big cheese is not happy about it. The Jerry is aksing does that means they are not going out New Year's Eve. Big Cheese doesn`t like that and throws Jerry in the cameraman. He remembers that when he was a child he didn`t received the present he wanted. One may see him dressed in a girl clothes: Episode 48 He starts to crossdress when the Empreror was exile by the idiot Princess. Episode 49 Big Cheese is scared of the earthqueakes caused by robot. Jerry laughs at Seymour at that makes the Big Cheese angry. Jerry decideds to apologize. Seymour accepts it. Later the Big Cheese dressed as a woman and went to find a plant to clear his mind. Episode 50 Princess Vi is accusing Big Cheese of stealing her money and her clothes. =Jerry Atric= Episode 37 coming soon Episode 49 Big Cheese is scared of the earthqueakes caused by robot. Jerry laughs at Seymour at that makes the Big Cheese angry. Jerry decideds to apologize. Seymour accepts it. =Speedy= Episode 26 Speedy dresses up as a female Cuckoo bird in order to catch the Cuckoo bird. Bad Bird thinks Speedy's nuts. He uses the Goonie bird to help him fly. Speedy grabs the bird and Guido puts Speedy and the bird in a sack. =The Rescue Team= Episode 42 coming soon The Rescue Team dress up as cheerleaders and they cheer for Speedy. They even still wear the cheerleader outfits when Speedy and Princess Vi perpare for the 'date'. =The Ninja Crows= Episode 44 The Ninja Crows dress up as waitresses Episode 49 The Ninja Crows dress up as train service employees. They asked the Pizza Cats if they want something to eat while the Pizza Cats were sitting down. Polly, Guido and Meowzma have found a place to sit until the Ninja Crow dressed up as train service employees asked if they want anything, but they said no. More of the Ninja Crows asked them what they want and it causes the three heroes to lose their minds.